The invention generally relates to inflatable dunnage bags and the equipment that is used to inflate such bags.
Boxes and other containers are commonly used to pack articles for shipment. It is frequently the case that a box must be selected that is larger than necessary. Thus, after the articles are packed into the box, there is still remaining empty space. If that space is not filled with something, the articles in the box will shift around during shipping. If the articles are fragile, as in the case of electronics equipment, they could easily be damaged during handling and shipping, especially given the rough treatment that they sometimes experience. But even in the case of articles that are not easily damaged, such as books, it is also desirable to not have those items bouncing around inside of the box. To solve this problem, various commercially available, fill materials are used to fill the empty spaces. Inflated or inflatable bags are examples of one category of fill material that is often used. These bags are sometimes also referred to as dunnage bags.
The inflatable bags come in various designs, shapes and sizes. Some of them are filled prior to placing them into the boxes as fill material. Others are filled after they are placed in the box. Of course, the advantage of the latter type is that they can be inflated just enough to fill all of the empty space that is present. Even though there is a great variety of inflatable bags that is available, there is always room for improvement in their design so as to reduce cost and increase their ease of use.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features an inflatable packing article that includes a flexible, air tight bag; and a valve assembly defining a passage through which air is introduced into the bag during inflation. The valve assembly has an inlet end, which has an outer exposed surface with an adhesive adhered thereto and circumscribing a predefined area through which access to the passage is obtained.
Other embodiments of the invention include one or more of the following features. The adhesive is distributed around the predefined area in a continuous line or alternatively in a discontinuous manner. The inflatable packing article also includes a release material covering and protecting the adhesive. The inlet end of the valve assembly has a hole formed therein and wherein the adhesive circumscribes the hole. The valve assembly includes a flexible valve which allows air into the bag during inflation and prevents air from escaping from the bag when the bag is inflated. The valve assembly has an internal passage for allowing air to flow into the bag and includes no orifice into the internal passage from outside of the bag. The valve assembly is made of a flexible material, e.g., linear, a low-density polyethylene material.
Other features found in some embodiments are the following. The valve assembly extends out of one end of the bag and the inlet end of the valve assembly is in the form of a tether. The bag has an outer wall and a part of the valve assembly is formed by a portion of the wall of the bag. The bag has an outer wall with a hole defining the inlet of the valve assembly, and the adhesive is applied to the outside of the outer wall of the bag around the hole formed therein. The valve assembly is completely inside of the bag.
The various embodiments of inflatable bags which embody aspects of the invention have one or more of the following advantages. The inflatable bag is easy to install. The boxes and containers into which it is placed need not have pre-punched inflation holes. The flexible valve assembly uses a minimal amount material to construct and thus is less expensive than other alternatives commonly used. No portions of the valve need to protrude outside of the container or be in such close proximity to the outside wall surface of the container that they can be snagged or damaged by other articles coining into contact with the filled container. The hole that is produced in the side of the container is smaller than the holes that are required for other prior art systems.
In general, in another aspect, the invention features a method of filling empty space inside of a container. The method includes placing an inflatable bag in the empty space within the container; adhering a portion of the inflatable bag to a predetermined location on an inside wall of the container; after placing the bag in the container, puncturing the wall of the container at the predefined location; and injecting a gas through the puncture hole in the wall of the container to fill the inflatable bag.
Other embodiments of the invention include one or more of the following features. The the portion of the inflatable bag that is adhered to the inside wall of the container is an inlet part of a valve. The inlet part of the valve has a hole preformed therein and the step of injecting involves injecting the gas through the preformed hole in the valve.
In general, in yet another aspect, the invention features an apparatus for filling, an inflatable bag within a container. The apparatus includes a inflator head the having a front face and a passageway for transporting a gas therethrough; a nozzle mounted on and extending away from the front face of the inflator head; and a mechanical drive unit that during operation moves the inflator head between an extended position and a retracted position.
Other embodiments of this aspect of the invention include one or more of the following features. The nozzle has a shape that tapers down to a tip, e.g. a wedge shape. The apparatus also includes a gasket mounted on the front face of the body and circumscribing the nozzle mounted thereon. The nozzle has a plurality of holes through which the gas from the internal passage is directed out of the nozzle during operation.
In general, in yet another aspect, the invention features a handheld apparatus for filling inflatable fill bags within a container. The handheld apparatus includes a tapered inflation nozzle tapering down to a smaller tip; a base unit on which the nozzle is mounted; and an alignment guide which defines two different surfaces each at a corresponding predefined distance from the nozzle. The base has an air supply passage in communication with the air supply conduit of the nozzle, and it has a handgrip and an input connector for connecting to an air supply hose
In other embodiments of the invention the base has a front surface into which the nozzle is mounted and a gasket mounted on the front surface and circumscribing the nozzle. The base unit includes an air flow control valve which controls air flow through the internal air supply passage to the conduit in the nozzle and it includes a control button for operating the flow control valve. In addition, the alignment guide defines a corner of a cubic surface.
In general, is still yet another aspect, the invention features an apparatus for inflating an inflatable bag in a container having a top. The apparatus includes an inflator head the having a front face and a passageway for delivering gas for inflating the inflatable bag and a mechanical drive unit that during operation moves the inflator head between an extended position and a retracted position, the mechanical drive being supported on and pivotable about an axis; and it includes a transducer arranged to generate a signal that is a measure of a degree of rotation of the drive unit about said axis.
Other embodiments include a processor programmed to determine an amount of swell of the top of the container from the signal generated by the transducer.
The various embodiments of the inflation systems that are used to inflate the inflatable bags have one or more of the following advantages. The boxes and other containers that are used with the system need not be altered for use with the systems. The handheld device is particularly convenient and easy to use.